


Angel Kisses

by purewanderlust



Series: Love, Curiosity, Freckles, and Doubt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bulled, but Sam's got his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

Sam Winchester is five years old, two weeks into the first in a long line of schools, when he first sees someone try to  
bully his brother. They have a standing rule; Sam always gets out of class first and he's supposed to go to the front steps and wait for Dean to come collect him so that they can walk home. Though he won't ever admit it to anyone, Sam likes walking home with his brother more than he likes pretty much anything else in the whole world.  
  
But today, Dean is late. It's unusual, because his brother is always very prompt about picking him up, but Sam's recently learned to tell time, and the clock just inside the main hallway says he was supposed to have been here ten minutes ago. Sam's starting to get worried, the same nervous twist in his belly that he gets when he wakes up from nightmares, so he decides to go looking for his brother.  
  
He doesn't have to look very far.  
  
Dean is on the playground with three other, bigger boys--probably fifth graders--but he doesn't look like he is having very much fun. Actually, judging by the way his hands are balled into fists at his sides, Dean is exercising what Daddy calls "self-control." Sam knows Dean could probably beat these boys in a fight; even though he isn't supposed to know about it, Sam has seen Dean training with Daddy sometimes, early in the mornings. Training for what, he doesn't know, but seems important to Daddy.  
  
He creeps closer, trying to figure out what's going on that put that nasty look on Dean's face.  
  
"You think you're so tough, new kid." the biggest boy is saying, "But you look like a girl, with those dumb eyelashes and--and those stupid lips and all those _freckles_." He spits the last word like it puts a bad taste in his mouth. "I bet I could beat you up, easy."  
  
Dean's mouth twists into an unpleasant shape. "Yeah, well, shows what you know, doesn't it?"  
  
Sam doesn't like the look in his brother's eyes. It reminds him of the time that a lady from Child Services had shown up at their motel room while Daddy was gone. Dean had been so mad when she said maybe their dad didn't take good enough care of them, slammed the door in her face, and Sam really doesn't like seeing his brother get angry. He doesn't want Dean to get in trouble for fighting.  
  
"Dean!" he calls, trotting over, "Can we go home now? There's Thundercats on!"  
  
"Who's this?" the bigger boy sneers, "Your idiot little brother?"  
  
Dean's eyes flash dangerously. "He's not an idiot. Leave him alone."  
  
The bigger boy grins, glancing at his friends. "You ain't the boss of me, Freckles." He turns to Sam and Dean's whole body tenses up, but he doesn't notice, too intent on the five year-old. "You think your brother could ever beat me in a fight, dork?"  
  
"Easy." Sam says coolly, glaring brashly up at the bigger boy, "But we don't wanna fight. Stop being such a bully."  
  
"Ooh," the boy mocks while his friends snigger in the background, "What do you think you are, freak? His boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm not the one freaking out because I _want_ a boyfriend." Sam shoots back, without thinking. Dean's eyes get impossibly wide and the bully's face goes white with rage.  
  
"Don't let him talk to you like that, Chad!" one of his cohorts puts in, the other echoing with a "Yeah!"  
  
"I'll teach you to backtalk, squirt." Chad snarls, taking a menacing step towards him, and that's a critical mistake.  
  
Dean is on him in an instant, catching him with a sharp right hook to the chin. Chad goes down like a bag of bricks, with a surprised, cut-off gasp, and the other two jump Dean. There's a flurry of motion, limbs flying, and then Dean is on top of one of the boys, knee digging into his chest, pinning him. The third boy is flat on his back in the dirt, groaning.  
  
"Don't. Touch. My. Brother." Dean hisses, sounding, to Sam, a lot older than nine. His nose is bleeding, a smear of brightest crimson standing out against his pale face and Sam feels a thrill of fear.  
  
"Dean, c'mon, can we just go?" he chirps nervously. His brother glances at him and the ice in his expression melts like it was never there.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's go home, Sammy." He shoves off the other boy and comes to his little brother's side, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Dean." Sam answers with a put-upon sigh, "You're the one who's bleeding."  
  
Dean shrugs, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "S'alright."  
  
But he still looks kind of sad, as they start to walk away, and Sam desperately wants to make him feel better. "Mrs. Ainsley says that freckles are angel kisses." he informs Dean, "The more you have, the more the angels love you."  
  
His words seem to have the opposite effect that he was hoping for and Dean's eyes only darken further. "Uh huh."  
  
"Don't you believe in angels, Dean?" Sam asks, frowning.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Sam is quiet for a moment. "Well, even if there are no angels, _I_ like your freckles, okay?"  
  
Dean grins, and this time Sam can tell it's for real. "Okay, Sammy."  



End file.
